


Asheiji Secret Santa! (aka Soysauce and Cum)

by LongLiveTheRobots



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, AshEiji Secret Santa, Christmas Fluff, Eiji Okumura is a bastard, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveTheRobots/pseuds/LongLiveTheRobots
Summary: Asheiji secret Santa!!!! Waaa!!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Asheiji Secret Santa! (aka Soysauce and Cum)

**Author's Note:**

> For @/Chey_Oikawa on twitter!!! Ily!!
> 
> (Computer users, hover over japanese characters to see translations!! Mobile users, see the end for translation :3c)
> 
> Thank you sO MUCH to @/Jaded_Lynx for editing, you sweet summer child 😭😭 I couldn't have done this without you. Same for @/dreewvs!!!! Ily both go follow them on twitter!

_It’s not snowing._  
Sure, the roads and tiny lawns are dusted with the telltale mushy grey and powdery white of winter precipitation, but it’s raining. It hasn’t snowed on Christmas for a while.  
Eiji lives in hope, however. 

“It’s only Christmas Eve though, Ash. It could still snow.”

Cold, sharp air rushes quietly through the windows of Ash’s car, just a bit open - it’s far too stuffy with them all the way up The sweet hum of the engine puts Ash’s mind at ease, just having come back from picking up a last-minute ingredient for his husband, currently at home cooking up some sort of delicious meal. Ash was sure he looked crazy coming out of the shop, bundled up in a puffy jacket with his face buried beneath his scarf. 

The small apartment on the very outskirts of Izumo is plenty warm, though. The heat is cranked up (much to Eiji’s argument. It’ll drain their finances!) 

Like they have drainable finances Ash thinks with a smirk. He makes sure his husband is comfortable, whether he like it or not. 

Ash drives home as quickly as he can, careful to break no traffic laws - at least, when there were cops around. He tries his best not to drive over any curbs speeding back to the flat, knowing that Eiji is waiting for him at home since it’s his day off, making a nice warm dinner for them both. Ash drives in silence, deciding against listening to the sickenly sweet Christmas music that oozes from the local stations like a thick, viscous syrup. 

It’s dark already, the night sky slowly swallowing up the buildings around the suburbs. Christmas lights glow happily and Ash smiles to himself as he pulls into the parking lot. The lights on their balcony outshine those of everyone else. Not in a metaphorical sense. Eiji wanted rainbow lights, so rainbow lights they got. Eiji was so excited to put them around the windows and little railing overlooking the road. Bundling right back up, Ash climbs out of the car, stopping only to take the grocery bag from the backseat.  
… 

Most years they don’t really do gifts, usually just one or two heartfelt things. Last year Ash was given a heavily annotated cookbook from Eiji, dog-eared, creased spine, soft pages. Notes and scribbles in the margins. Ash doesn’t cook, but he often reads it when he can’t sleep.  
Ash got Eiji VIP passes to the Museum of Modern Art. Eiji had a great time looking at all the pieces, but Ash’s favorite part was most likely when he got to walk in front of the lines for the exhibits. Yeah; that was awesome.  
Rain falls like a dusting, the slight fizzle of the drops upon Ash’s hood make him hyper aware of the noises around him. The sound of tires on wet asphalt, the brush of the denim as his legs carried him to the door and up the steps. Three flights, forty-four steps. He counted each one, every time. If he didn’t, he’d feel nauseous.

Ash patters up the steps, all the way up to their flat and punches in the code for their lockpad, hearing shrill yet comforting shriek meaning the code was correct. He opened the door, hanging his coat and toeing off his shoes as he walked in.  
Warm light flooded the main living area right as he stepped in, and Ash tosses his scarf onto a nearby hook and pretends he doesn’t see it immediately slip and fall to the floor.  
“

“ _ こんにちは _my dumbass!” Ash hollered, not realizing Eiji was just around the corner, therefore having no reason to yell.  
Eiji winces at Ash’s booming greeting, his nose scrunching up like a little bunny as he tries his best to look annoyed. “I’m going to go deaf before New Year’s Eve if you keep that up, you obnoxious American.” 

Ash plops the canvas bag onto the counter, scoffing. “You _wish_! Not being able to hear my _luxurious_ moans and _shrieks_? Pfft, you’d shrivel up like a raisin.”  
“Are you kidding? I would _never_ be a raisin. Only yesterday you were telling me how perfect my body was, so I think I would be the human embodiment of a grap-'' Eiji is cut off my Ash slamming the counter, his eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out, ‘ahegao’ style. 

“Ah~! Ah~! Ei-chAN!! Oh~! Y-your cOCK! MmmhM~” Ash shakes all over, putting on a whole show, just to be extra annoying. Eiji pays no mind, mumbling about how, yes, being deaf could be nice.  
…

Eiji is making oden for supper. A favorite of Ash’s, complete with mochi rice cakes, fish, seaweed, and some tofu. Along with the veggies Eiji hides in there, so Ash doesn’t even know he’s eating them. sneaky bastard.  
...  
Eiji hadn’t had enough eggs on hand, so he had his personal little white boy go out and get some from the market. With Ash curling up on the couch with about nine quilts (out of his hair), the lights of their modest little Christmas tree made him look beautiful. The multicolored bulbs seemed to dance across his face, bouncing off his pale skin while also sinking into the dark cloth of the topmost quilt draped upon him.  
It was still raining, the lights donnened upon their balcony looking magnified and split through the flat’s rain-soaked windows.  
Eiji sighed as he leaned over the kitchen island to snatch the bag containing the eggs. He hoped to god that Ash hadn’t broken any, he rarely even checked their state at the store.  
Stirring the fry pan with one hand, he dug around in the canvas bag. Yup eggs, and-  
“Ash, you filthy, filthy man!”  
Ash stirred from where he was curled up, humming.  
“You little pervert!” Eiji squwaked, his voice altered by his grin.  
Ash sighed, turning over and propping his chin on the back of the couch, facing Eiji. “What are you talking abou-”  
Ash is hit in the face by a flying box of condoms.  
“Your vulgar ass snuck these into the bag!”  
Ash smirked his stupid little smirk, the one where his lips go thin and the left corner of his mouth turns upwards. “I didn’t _sneak_ them in. I placed them there on purpose. Know the difference.” Ash rolled his eyes and turned away. Those condoms hit pretty hard, jeez. Eiji had a good throw, ouch.  
Eiji went back to his ministrations in the kitchen, grumbling (but mostly trying to stop himself from laughing). That cheeky little bastard, he probably hadn’t even bought them. Just snatched them from the bedside drawer or something of the like. Eiji felt the heat creeping up his cheeks, he was definitely blushing.  
It wasn’t the surprise contents of the grocery bag. It was simply the fact that sex was never really…initiated. It happened, sure, but only after stolen glances, or kisses that lingered a little too long, soft smiles that had more meaning hiding beneath them.  
This though… is new.  
An exciting kind of new. 

…  
It rained softly outside, still.  
… 

Dinner was delicious. Eiji was a wonderful cook, feeding his baby well. It made his chest swell with pride any time Ash would practically inhale his dinners or practically inhaled his meals.  
…  
They sit on the couch, watching some Christmas movie rerun. Eiji was paying no attention, mindlessly carding his fingers through Ash’s hair, teetering on the edge of sleep. Ash was paying attention, just a bit. It was strange to see Rudolph speaking Japanese. Surreal? Mostly strange. Whatever. He decided in that moment to pay it no mind, turning himself over onto his side to cuddle up to his boy.  
Ash flipped and flopped around until he was snuggled into Eiji, his head in the perfect little space of chub between his chest and belly. He nosed in further, sighing. Eiji laughed, swatting at Ash’s head. “You stupid man, what now?”  
Muffled by the sounds of contentment, Ash spoke. “Mmm, just thinking.”  
“Oh?” Eiji mused, giving Ash some scalp scritchies.  
Ash sighed a sigh of happiness, much akin to that of a puppy or kitten. He un-buries himself from his little happy place, opting instead to turn to his back a bit and look at Eiji. “I’d like to have sex.”  
Eiji blinks. Huh??? Okay?? Great?? “O-okay! Alright!”  
Ash sputters. “Really?”  
“Yes? Don’t look at me like that, this was your doing!”  
“Oh, well I just wanted to make you flustered. But yes! Yeah. Okay, let’s have sex. Right now, is that okay? Eiji?”  
Eiji’s head was spinning. It had happened before, yeah, but never like this! It had always took so long to initiate! Was it seriously this easy?  
Eiji chuckles.  
Ash glares, fake offended. “What?”  
“Just, you. You are such a strange boy.”  
Before Ash can hiss and scratch, Eiji meets him with a smiling kiss. It’s sweet. Tastes like soy sauce, which isn’t exactly wonderful, but it’s alright.  
Kissing leads to rolling around, leads to kicking blankets off and subsequently almost falling off the couch. They decide to move it to their bed. Eiji snatches the condoms, slapping Ash’s cardboard ass as he zooms to the kitchen.  
…  
“I’m not stuck!!”  
“You’re stuck.”  
“I am not!”  
“You are. Here- Eiji- no stop squirming- you-”  
They sit atop their bed, most clothes thrown to the floor. Eiji is caught in his binder.  
“I- ugH- I’m fine! I do this every- fuck- every day!”  
Ash crawls over, cold hands making contact with Eiji’s back as he hauls the thick, tight chestpiece over Eiji’s head. “There. I told you you were stuck.”  
Eiji grumbles, complaining about how Ash was just being a showoff, ‘cis-ass-motherfucker’. Or something of the like.  
Eiji scooches forwards anyway, giving Ash an "I'm pretending to be angry but I still like you" kiss.  
They make out for a bit, all smiles and laughter. Laughter at Ash's coldass hands, Ash poking fun at how Eiji had most _definitely_ gotten stuck.  
Kisses turn to makeouts, makeouts turn to happily grinding. Eiji palms Ash. "You're hard already, such a baby. It's been only what, seven minutes? I love when you get like this."  
Ash sticks his tongue out, only to tap a hand on Eiji's waistband, silently asking for permission. Eiji kisses him, and Ash dips his hand into Eiji's boxers. He's hard, soaked too. The soft hair surrounding his mound and thighs is wet, as is the rest of him.  
Ash scooches up to nip at his boy's ear. "You're so hard, now who's the baby, hm? I bet you're nothing more than a minute man."  
Eiji leans into Ash's touch, not feeling the need to tease anymore.  
Ash kisses the shell of Eiji's ear, dark hair brushing his lips.  
"Can I finger you, bun?"  
Eiji blushes not at the question, but at the pet-name. He doesn't so much as whisper when he speaks now. "Please. But no more than three fingers tonight, okay?"  
Ash kisses his temple.  
…  
Eiji ends up taking four fingers. Just how he likes it, too, wet and sloppy. Ash keeps asking and asking, and Eiji simply keeps giving. Ash's hand was soaked, giving his ministrations to Eiji's fluttering hole and oversensitive cock. He loved it so much. To hear Eiji's whines and yips as he would press back his hood, to hear the groans as he pushed on the small squishy g-spot deep inside his boy.  
If Ash died now, he’d die happy.  
They were coming around to Eiji’s first full year on testosterone, and while it only felt like it had been a week, at the same time it felt like forever.  
Eiji seemed so happy, and that made Ash swell with pride. His boy was doing so well, happier, healthier and sexier than ever. Ash could stay between Eiji’s thick thighs all day. He can, and he will. Kissing his way up Eiji’s inner thighs, enjoying how the thick, soft hair feels on his lips. Blowing hot air onto his cock, watching as his hole clenched and fluttered. So pretty; and he’d let Eiji know that he thought so. He felt lightheaded, happily letting himself float for a moment. Shit, wait.  
He kissed Eiji again, taking himself out of his mind to ground himself once again. He had gotten zoned out again, shit. He loves Eiji, hates it when he accidentally just… leaves. Okay, five things you can see… four things you can hear…  
Eiji brought a palm to Ash’s cheek, hands warm. He whispered a small ‘hi’.  
“You okay kitten? Color baby.”  
Ash stuck his tongue out, scrunching his nose. “Green. You’re always checking in on me, sap.”  
“Yeah, because you sometimes just, check out! I want you here.” Eiji pouts, leaning forward to pin his boy down. Eiji’s weight is calming atop him, grounding. He had gained since starting T, and Ash was living for it. Eiji’s soft rolls and curves perfectly fit with Ash’s “ceralbox-lookin-ass”, as Eiji called it.  
“I don’t look like a cereal box.”  
“Sure.”  
“I hate you.”  
Eiji took the condoms from the nightstand. “Aww, so sweet.”  
…  
Ash tied off the condom, tossing it into the trash.  
He rolled over, looking at his Eiji.  
He looked so sweet, so serene. Sure, he just had Ash cum inside him like twice, but the scene felt like more than that. The bed was washed over with soft light, coming from the window. Dark sky outside, the street dotted with colored lights and decoration. The moon wasn’t out, covered by clouds. Windows wet, turning the light shining through into sharp shapes resembling stars, or possibly sea urchins. Anyhow, they shone onto their bed, illuminating Eiji’s collarbones and chest. Ash threw a blanket over himself, not opting for walking to the bathroom ass naked. Before he did, he leaned over to Eiji, who was dozing off.  
He kisses him, soft and sweet.  
Before he could get off the bed, a small voice sounded. 

“You taste like soysauce and cum.” Eiji haphazardly stuck his tongue out, blowing a sad excuse for a raspberry.  
“Lucky me. Merry Christmas, onii-chan.”

Ash walked to the bathroom before Eiji could get within slap distance. 

Soysauce and cum. Sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment maybe?? Kudos?? Follow me on twitter @69elliot69 !!! Ok I love you wear a mask pls
> 
> こんにちは - hello - konichiwa


End file.
